


Десять минут

by balsana, fandom_MassEffect



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Don't copy to another site, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-29 21:23:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17815751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/balsana/pseuds/balsana, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_MassEffect/pseuds/fandom_MassEffect
Summary: Что можно успеть за десять минут?





	Десять минут

— Ты очень занят, Джефф? — мурлычет Касуми, устроившись в кресле второго пилота. Ее ноги перекинуты через ручку, так что Джокер может видеть только кончик черного капюшона: мисс Гото никогда не появляется в помещениях «Нормандии» с непокрытой головой.

— Да. — Джокер старается казаться серьезным, сосредоточенно вбивая данные в навигационную систему.

— У меня есть предложение. — Касуми ловко выбирается из кресла, неслышно подходит сзади и обвивает шею Джокера руками. Тот на миг замирает и, кажется, хочет потереться небритой щекой о ее руку, но пресекает собственный порыв.

— Скоро вернется десантная группа.

— Контрольный сеанс связи будет только через десять минут. — Мягкие ладони Касуми проникают за воротник формы, расстегивают две верхние пуговицы. — За десять минут можно ограбить картинную галерею.

— Я на боевом посту, мисс Гото, если вы не заметили, — ворчит Джокер, но уголки его губ предательски ползут вверх, и Касуми прекрасно это слышит.

— Напротив, я очень даже заметила. — Пухлые губы чуть касаются его уха, голос звучит чуть насмешливо. — И намереваюсь этим воспользоваться.

Она разворачивает пилотское кресло на сто восемьдесят градусов, и Джокер оказывается с ней лицом к лицу. Глаза Касуми блестят из-под капюшона, она плотоядно улыбается своим идеальным ртом.

— Доложите готовность, мистер Моро.

Джокер усмехается и откидывается на спинку кресла, красноречиво демонстрируя, что готов ко всему. Касуми грациозно изгибается, наклоняясь вперед, и проводит затянутой в перчатку рукой по груди, животу, опускается ниже и слегка сдавливает мошонку всей пятерней. 

— Предупреждаю, — дразнит ее Джефф, а в его глазах пляшут чертенята. — У тебя есть только десять минут, чтобы показать, на что ты способна.

Касуми споро расправляется с застежкой на штанах Джокера, опускается на колени между его бедер и уверенно проводит влажным языком от основания вверх, заставляя Джеффа издать слабый вздох. Гладкая ткань перчатки приятно холодит кожу, когда Касуми обхватывает член пальцами, прежде чем сомкнуть губы на головке — это любимый момент Джеффа в каждой их игре.

Макушка Касуми двигается вверх — и вниз, Джефф протягивает руку и откидывает назад капюшон, а затем вынимает шпильку из толстого пучка — блестящие черные волосы рассыпаются по плечам Касуми. Джокер запускает пальцы в темные пряди, испытывая новый прилив возбуждения, и слегка тянет ее за волосы. Касуми негромко стонет и позволяет члену Джеффа проникнуть глубже; с риском для себя Джокер упирается в подлокотники кресла, чтобы приподняться, и двигает бедрами в такт ее движениям. Ее полуприкрытые глаза и пухлые губы сводят его с ума.

Внезапно Касуми прерывается:

— Тебе нравится?

— Мне нравится... черт, Касуми! — вырывается у Джокера хриплый стон. Он хочет, чтобы она продолжила, и немедленно; Касуми снова обхватывает головку влажными губами, и он проваливается обратно в кресло. Она ловким движением стягивает перчатки, и Джокер чувствует ладонь Касуми на своей мошонке, а большой и указательный пальцы другой руки смыкаются в тугое кольцо вокруг его члена, которое движется взад-вперед вслед за горячим ртом. У Джокера начинают дрожать колени, дыхание учащается, становится тяжелым — еще немного, и сладкое напряжение внизу живота взрывается сверхновой, заливает все тело жаркой волной и сменяется белым шумом, опустошенностью; Касуми поднимается с колен, и почти сразу же в динамиках раздается голос капитана, прерываемый трескучими помехами:

— Джокер? Джокер, ты там?

— Слышу вас, отряд, — слабым голосом отзывается тот, радуясь про себя, что капитану не пришло в голову выйти на связь двумя минутами раньше. Касуми ухмыляется, разыскивая на полу свою шпильку.

— Мы готовы к эвакуации через десять минут!

— Вас понял.

Джокер отключает коммуникатор, откидывается на спинку кресла и закрывает глаза. У него есть целых десять минут, чтобы прийти в себя.


End file.
